the seven portholes
by scarlett0321
Summary: the story of a hellish girl who strived to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

It all started hear at malory house. 1 2 3... they all apeared rapidly one after the other, the seven portholes. Its like nothing you will ever see again.

I stood there not knowing what would happen next. A little scrap of old frail paper no bigger than a nail floated down from the sealing, it read 'hello fellow earthling you are trapped and probabley will not survive, the reason for me thinking this is the fact that you will most sertainly choose the wrong porthole

If you do then you will be faced with a series of life threatening challenges, the chance that you will survive are so slim its unreal, on the plus side, if you choose the correct porthole then you will be back at home and you forget it ever happened comprende...'

This to me felt like a friends pranks but none of my fellow demi-goss would come even close to being smart enough to pull a prank like this . But that's when a thought literally acoured to me (seriously) this is probably... real. GULP if this is real and I do end up doing a series of life threantening challanges then the chance of me getting back to camp half blood is slim, oh my gods thats just mikey taking, I mean if my life couldn't get any worse.

So what porthole should i choose, what porthole should i choose, this thought kept buzzing round my head at one hundred miles per hour. suddenly a porthole glistend a heavenly red, then i decided that is the path that i must take, may it be good or bad. so thats what i did. i went through the pothole but had second thoughts but that was it there was no going back, obviously because my life is so wrecked and not worth living i came out of the other end to find myself participating in a bloody battle, so quite clearly i had choosen a porthole that wuld lead me to an almost certain death.

"retrieve the prisoner at any costs."

"yes sir"

i just happened to over hear a conversation between three what seemed to be minators. as the convo drew to an end two of the three giants came staggering towards me. thats when i realized that i was the prisoner, and also at that very moment i found myself in a cage. 'oh joy' i thought to myself, if there was ever a time when i wanted to die so badly then i guess that time would be now. But that thought would have to wait as the (what i guessed correctly) minators came over and lifted the cage onto there muscular shoulders, the ride to wherever i was going was nothing like travelling first class. Gods they really should treat they're prisoner with more respect. Other than that the ride was great i was bowed down to at every corner (this however i thought was kind of creepy and cool for reasons only known to myself),

we stopped at a humongous castle. i was lowered of the beasts shoulders and onto the solid stone floor. it was only now that i overcome my fear and was able to smell the vile smells that seemed to be coming from the minators. GROSS! As they whispered (so loudly you could hear it from a mile away) they password through the crack in the door, i noticed that there breath came out of there mouths a perfect green, oh and things just kept getting better... i was once again placed clusily on the beasts shoulders and carried into the castle.

'oh what joy a training groung' i thought to myself. going to a training ground is life asking to be killed, and it gets better, there was rotting flesh, guts, bones and brains. i suppose my task was to train to become a fighter.

i remember in camp half-blood last summer it was amazing the battles, the fighting and the adrenalin rush i never had such a fun field trip. however when we came to the end of the day all of us had a change of heart. we were all paired up and then we were told that we had to fight (the next bit broke my heart in half as we were told the following) but this fight will be a fight to the death. this wouldn't have been such hard chore had i been paired up with annabeth (my worst enimy) but no i was paired up with my best friend roberto. i still remember his last words at the end when we were both knocking on deaths door. "nemasis please kill me now i will achieve nothing in life but you have so much potential." and without seconde thought i ended his life, i shall never forgive myself for my harmfull behaviour, nor forget what an amazing person he was.


	2. Chapter 2

So here i was confronted with this task that had brought back all those memories, they were not all bad but most of them were not good. All my friends KILLED, it is as if they have been stolen from this world, everything i loved gone. On the other hand i didn't really care about all of that i was just acting for sympathy, i mean come on killing someone else is a lot better than being killed. I was ready more so then ever before, i was ready and nothing was going to stop me i would be their top fighter better than the rest. This time on the other hand it would not be like camp half-blood, these animals are huge, strong and worst of all merciless. There would be no ending to the pain no ending to the hurt and no stopping to rest, like they say this place is your friend or your enemy so pick your fight carefully there is no knowing what will happen.

"name" a very large minator shouted

It took me a while to realize he was actually talking to me...

"uh nemasis, and ur you are supposed to be... freaker of freak ville?"

"nemasis you got some gob on yah haven't ya, also nice hair, well not for much longer! Hahahahahaha" he replied. Rudely.

"what ya mean not for much longer? Oh and you got an ugly face you can have that, it is a thing that nightmares are made out of! Lollollollollollollollol. Now how's that for a comeback, oh and to but the icing on the cake you just got OWNED but your so ugly that you got rejected. BOOM IN YOUR FACE YOU FAT FAT...uh UH" I did well but at the end it kinda went down hill i know.

I looked ahead to see he wasn't joking on the sign above it said no hair allowed i'm guessing thats why they are able to clean up the aftermath so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah no...my hair it's all gone!" I cried.

So now with all my hair gone and a lot of pain coming my way I had to get ready for the worst day or days of my life. Then I saw the most ugly minator I have ever seen, it was big and had muscles like tennis balls, its veins popped out of its skin bright blue. So this was my fight eh interesting, it was big, horrible and came with a side order of pain, joyful I know. So with limited choice (these choices were go or die) I went. First I thought I had no chance until I saw something that I will never forget, the big beast was actually afraid of me, okay creepy I know but come on I took this so seriously I actually wet myself laughing at which point I realised I was about to get pounded by him, I had obviously fallen for his trap, oh and the pain that came as a consequence was so severe I think I died and went to hell, I mean hell of all places I mean why me why hell, but as it turns out I was fine and was just really knocked out (when I say really I mean really.)

"Butterflies" I said

"Ya what" the minator asked, but he got no reply.

I was flung out onto a pile of corpses and other things I'd rather not mention. The stench was enough to re-knock me out.

"gag, is like where i sleep or something you big jerk you obviously took the wrong turn somewhere.?!" I shouted back up the shoot i was flung down.

"oh well you should've talked or made some indication that you were alive earlier, maybe then you would not be in this mess." The minator shouted back down.

"rude mush" i retaliated and with that he left.


End file.
